


Restless

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Friendship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou needs to get some sleep.  But there are some things on his mind before he can let himself go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Restless  
 **Characters:** Shou  & Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 300|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A54, 300 word drabble; Written for the One Friendship Boot Camp, #42, sleep  
 **Summary:** Shou needs to get some sleep. But there are some things on his mind before he can let himself go.

* * *

Shou stared up into the darkness of the ceiling and tried to convince himself to go to sleep. He needed to. If he didn't rest, he couldn't keep on looking for Juudai, and he _had_ to look for Juudai. He'd look for him until he found him. 

He'd already pushed himself to the edge once already. Now everyone else – well, the ones who were still around Osiris Red and who still cared about it – kept an eye on him to make certain that he got food and rest. 

At least food. He kept trying on the 'rest' part but he couldn't get himself comfortable enough. How could he be, when his aniki was out there somewhere, probably hungry and tired himself, and not here where he belonged? 

He turned over and shoved his head underneath the pillow. It wasn't enough to suffocate him, but he'd be able to get a little sleep if he stayed like this long enough. 

_Where are you, aniki? Where did you go? Why?_ He knew Juudai mentioned not being able to see his cards anymore. But why would running away help with that? 

The thought that Juudai might not want to come back, that he could have given up on dueling, wasn't allowed to cross Shou's mind. Juudai would return. Juudai would be able to see his cards again and would protect Osiris Red. 

Shou might not be a Red anymore, but his roots were here, and he wasn't going to let anyone take this place away. If he had to fight for it all alone, then he would do just that. 

He caught himself yawning. Good. He hoped aniki was doing the same thing. He let himself slip into a pleasant dream where Juudai never left and they dueled together happily, all day long... 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
